Pouring Rain
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: just gift for sasuke


"_Oh, Uchiha-san. Kebetulan sekali, ya?"_

"_Hn ..."_

"_Kau tidak berubah ya, selalu irit bicara."_

_Kau memang seperti itu dan tidak pernah berubah, mata aneh. Tidak menyadari jika aku sudah berubah banyak karena dirimu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Proudly Present**_

_**A One Shot of SasuHina Fanfiction**_

_**Special for Birthday Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pouring Rain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi-sensei.**_

_**Mohon bijak dalam membaca, tidak diperkenankan untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai crack pair macam SasuHina, hiduplah di dunia masing-masing. **_

Suara rintikan air hujan terdengar cukup ramai, langit kota Tokyo berubah menjadi kelabu saat musim hujan tiba. Beberapa awan berkumpul membentuk suatu gumpalan raksasa berwarna abu-abu kehitaman, suara gemuruh petir dan kilat mampu membuat keadaan di sekitar halte bus meramai sesaat –dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara jeritan serta umpatan yang keluar dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Di sini lah dia, berdiri dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya sambil menunggu kedatangan bus yang selalu menjemput dirinya pulang ke apartemennya yang sederhana.

Sasuke mendecih, melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul setengah lima sore

Hembusan napas berat nan terdengar sebal itu keluar, membuat _mood _sang Uchiha muda memburuk lebih parah dari saat keadaannya yang sudah sedikit basah karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun ketika dirinya berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat tubuh jangkungnya berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kedua manik jelaganya yang terhalang sepasang kaca menatap datar pemandangan langit kota Tokyo yang mungkin sama muramnya dengan dirinya saat ini –meski kemuraman yang pria Uchiha itu rasakan adalah akibat dari keadaan langit itu sendiri.

Namun setelah beberapa menit yang begitu membosankan, bus yang ia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tunggu akhirnya datang. Membuat dirinya mengeluarkan napas lega karena jujur saja, tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil akibat baju dan celana yang ia kenakan sedikit basah. Sasuke hendak saja melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk berjalan mendekati pintu bus yang sudah terbuka secara otomatis sebelum suara teriakan halus yang terdengar samar menyambangi pendengarannya.

Satu kakinya yang hendak melangkah ia urungkan, membalikkan badan karena entah mengapa suara itu begitu familiar dalam pendengarannya. Sasuke membenarkan letak kaca matanya kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesosok yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan satu tangan.

"Berhenti tu _–uhuk!_ Tunggu!"

Sasuke masih terpaku memandangi sosok wanita yang kini tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan. Kedua manik jelaganya masih meneliti kondisi si wanita yang sudah basah kuyup dengan rambutnya yang terlihat lepek.

"Kau -_hah ... _kenapa kau tidak menahan bus –Uchiha_-san_?"

Kedua manik Sasuke membola sejenak, kedua alis yang terukir di atas mata _aneh_ wanita itu mengeryit dalam pandangannya saat Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kendali penuh atas dirinya. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

_Tch!_

Bus nya, Sasuke melewatkan bus yang sudah ditunggunya dan kini sudah menjauh karena atensi wanita di depannya yang mengalihkan dirinya.

"_Aahh ..._ padahal aku sudah berusaha mengelabui Ko. Kenapa busnya malah pergi sih?!"

Wanita bersurai panjang itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di halte. Sasuke melirikan matanya sambil kembali membalikkan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula –menghadap ke arah jalan. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu saat ini? Dan di tempat yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak wajar untuk wanita itu kunjungi.

"Oh, Uchiha_-san_? Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

Apa katanya? Kebetulan?

Seharusnya dirinya lah yang berkata seperti itu –lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu lakukan?

"Hn ..."

"Kau tidak berubah ya, selalu irit bicara."

_Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, mata aneh. Kau tidak pernah menyadari jika aku sudah berubah banyak karena dirimu._

Sasuke kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit dan berusaha mengabaikan ucapan wanita itu padanya. Sejenak ia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikiran seperti itu. Tentu saja si pemilik mata aneh itu tidak akan menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sementara itu, si wanita yang menurut Sasuke memiliki mata aneh itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat pria Uchiha itu mengabaikannya.

Memang apa yang kau harapkan, Uchiha Sasuke?

Setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti bagai kabut yang pekat di pagi hari, pendengaran Sasuke kembali menangkap suara gigi yang bergemeletuk –dan, tentu saja suara itu berasal dari wanita yang tengah duduk di samping belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan enggan, Sasuke melepaskan _earphone_ yang sebenarnya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak kedatangan wanita itu. Memasukan benda itu ke saku celananya kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan tas ransel yang tersampir di sebelah bahunya. Dengan gerakan cepat, sweater rajut berwarna _navy blue_ itu terlepas dari tubuh jangkungnya –meninggalkan kaos polos lengan panjang dan berwarna hitam yang kini membalut tubuhnya.

"Pakai ini, Hyuuga."

Sasuke menyodorkan sweater itu padanya –masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat enggan dan terlihat acuh. Sementara wanita yang diketahui bermarga Hyuuga itu mengedipkan kedua bola matanya kemudian mengambil buntalan kain itu dengan santai.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha_-san_."

"Hn."

Tanpa menunggu lama, wanita Hyuuga itu memakai sweater yang sebenarnya ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari yang ia perkirakan. Alhasil, kerah sweater itu terlalu tinggi hingga hampir menutupi bibir bagian bawahnya, tubuh wanita itu hampir tenggelam dalam balutan sweater rajut milik Sasuke. Potongan lengannya yang panjang membuat wanita Hyuuga itu berusaha melipatkannya agara tidak terlihat menggantung dengan aneh.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah kembali menatap ke arah jalan kini mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wanita itu. Satu ulas senyum tipis terukir saat kedua manik jelaganya menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya lucu.

_Menggemaskan._

"Kau ... kenapa kau disini, Hinata?"

Rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti pikirannya akhirnya mengalahkan egonya. Jujur saja, Sasuke memang penasaran kenapa wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu berlari di bawah guyuran hujan hanya untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. Hinata, wanita itu bukanlah berasal dari kalangan menengah sepertinya. Sasuke tahu betul siapa wanita yang kini tengah memakai sweater rajut murahannya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya sambil menanyakan alasan itu padanya. Hinata terdiam beberapa detik, terlihat berusaha menimbang dan memperirakan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada teman masa kecilnya –ah tidak, bukan teman. Kenalan mungkin lebih tepat.

"Aku sedang kabur, Sasuke."

Seolah melupakan embel-embel marga yang selalu mereka ucapkan jika berpapasan sebelumnya, kini keduanya mendapati jika masing-masing dari mereka sudah memanggil dengan nama depan tanpa merasa canggung atau merasa aneh.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi perkataan yang baru saja terlontar, ingin sekali dirinya menanyakan perihal itu lebih jauh. Namun apa daya, Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Sasuke hanya bergumam kemudian berkata,

"Mau ke apartemenku? Aku kira bajumu sangat basah."

Dan pada saat itu juga, Uchiha Sasuke merutuki dan menyumpahi dirinya agar pergi saja ke lubang neraka yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa waktu agar Sasuke bisa kembali berpikir jernih dan mengembalikan kesadaran dirinya. Sungguh, kalimat ajakan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa Sasuke komando –dan yang membuatnya semakin gusar adalah –Hinata yang mengiyakan ajakan dirinya dengan begitu saja.

Dan disinilah mereka, berdua di dapur apartemen minimalis milik Sasuke yang tak seberapa. Bukan tak seberapa, sebenarnya apartemen yang di tempati Sasuke tidaklah begitu buruk, terbilang bagus bagi seorang mahasiswa yang hidup mandiri sambil bekerja paruh waktu. Ruangannya juga tertata rapi dengan barang-barang yang hanya diperlukan oleh sang penghuni.

Hinata menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, sepertinya rasa dingin masih hinggap di tubuhnya meski dirinya sudah mandi dengan air hangat dan berganti pakaian.

Pakaian?

Ya, Hinata kembali mengenakan sweater _hoodie_ milik Sasuke yang ukrannya tidak jauh beda dengan sweater yang tadi ia kenakan. Panjang sweater itu mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Sasuke sudah menawarkan celana training yang paling kecil yang dimilikinya, namun apa daya –tubuh Hinata yang mungil dengan tinggi badannya yang hanya mencapai ketiak Sasuke membuat celana itu melorot dan tidak layak untuk dipakai. Alhasil, dari setengah paha sampai telapak kakinya talanjang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkan."

Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah ia menerima segelah cokelat panas yang di sodorkan pria itu padanya. Sasuke bergabung dan duduk di depan Hinata dengan secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya.

"Jangan sungkan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu meminum cairan hangat nan kental itu dengan perlahan, sementara itu Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang tampak menikmati segelas cokelat panas yang dibuatnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih pada teman nyentriknya yang selalu menyimpan beberapa cokelat batangan persediaan jika wanita bersurai _pink_ itu datang menyambanginya bersama si kuning berisik. Berkat cokelat itu, dirinya bisa melihat raut wajah Hinata yang membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Oh, aku sangat terkejut saat kau menawariku untuk mampir ke apartemenmu, Sasuke. Jujur saja, aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku seperti dulu."

Hinata kini menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke yang kini hanya menatap balik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang cukup sulit untuk di artikan. Untuk beberapa saat, ingatan Sasuke terlempar jauh ke masa-masa dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata, bertemu yang kedua kalinya saat SMP, juga saat mereka SMA, dan saat sekarang, saat mereka berada dan kembali mengemban pendidikan di tempat yang sama pula.

"Tempatku tidak seberapa, Hinata."

Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu menutup mata kemudian menyeruput kopinya dengan khidmat. Hinata yang tampak kecewa dengan jawaban pria Uchiha itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sejenak –mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke padanya.

"Ini juga tidak seberapa, lalu kenapa kau menawariku untuk mampir? Apa karena perkataanku? Bahwa aku kabur? Begitu?"

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa jengkel entah untuk apa dan karena apa. Tidakkah wanita ini mengerti apa yang iya maksudkan?

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

Ingin sekali Sasuke memotong lidahnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya saat ini juga. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya? Berusaha mengakrabkan diri? Atau apa? Seharusnya dirinya menelfon salah satu pengawal wanita itu dan memberitahukan jika nona kesayangan mereka ada bersamanya saat ini. Alih-alih memulangkan dan mengantarkan Hinata, Sasuke malah bertindak melebihi batas.

"Neji _nii-san_ akan menikah, Sasuke."

_Deg_

Bohong, bohong jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui perihal masalah ini. Masalah dimana Hinata menyukai kakak sepupunya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Berita serta desas desus itu sudah beredar sejak mereka berada di _senior high_.

"Hn."

"Kau ... kau tidak menayakan alasan kenapa aku kabur karena hal itu?"

Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang sudah menggelap dari jendela yang berembun karena air hujan.

"Aku tahu, Hinata."

Tidak! Seharusnya pria Uchiha itu tidak perlu memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata, Sasuke tidak boleh terlihat seperti menghindar dari topik masalah yang sedang menimpa Hinata –dan sepertinya wanita Hyuuga itu memang menyadari perilaku janggal yang dilakukannya sekarang. Memasang raut wajah sendu dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu bukanlah tipikal Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata, dia bukanlah wanita yang tidak peka melihat perubahan gestur yang diperlihatkan Sasuke padanya. Meski keduanya tidak begitu dekat dan akrab layaknya seorang teman, namun Hinata merasa dirinya selalu berada dalam lingkungan dan jangkauan Sasuke. Jangankan untuk mengobrol santai berdua, untuk berpapasan saja merupakan hal langka bagi keduanya. Rutinitas Hinata yang tertata rapi dengan jadwal-jadwal didikan keras keluarga Hyuuga, juga Sasuke yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kelas enam sekolah dasar menuntut pria bersurai _raven_ itu untuk fokus sekolah sambil bekerja –dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi seolah memisahkan keduanya, meski hanya untuk sekadar menjadi teman semata.

Haruskah Sasuke berterima kasih dengan keadaan ini? Haruskah ia merasa senang karena dengan kejadian yang menimpa Hinata nyatanya membawa wanita itu berada dalam jangkauan mata dan tangannya? Sasuke tidak tahu, mungkin saja dengan beradanya Hinata di sini bersamanya bisa menimbulkan sesuatu yang merugikan wanita itu. Karena Sasuke tahu, bagaimana ketat da kerasnya seorang Hyuuga Hiashi dalam mendisiplinkan dan mendidik anak-anaknya –meski usia mereka sudah beranjak dewasa sekalipun.

"Aku, aku sedih Sasuke. Aku kecewa karena ternyata Ayah telah merencanakan pernikahan itu."

Hinata tahu, tidak sepantasnya dirinya mengadukan rasa sedih yang sedang melandanya. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu harus pada siapa lagi dia mengeluh, Hinata tidak tahu harus membagi luka yang dialaminya pada siapa.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat terdengar deritan kursi, kedua manik hitamnya menangkap Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai turun dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Jangan menangis."

Satu tangan itu terulur, menyetuh dan mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dan air mata itu semakin berhamburan.

"Sakit, Sasuke _–hiks ... _sakit sekali."

Hinata balas menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin, tanpa ragu –Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, mengelus-ngelus punggung sambil sesekali mengecupi kepala Hinata.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku tahu ..."

Biarlah, biarlah Sasuke melakukan tindakan egois ini. Biarlah dirinya merangkul dan menjadi tempat Hinata berkeluh kesah, tempat wanita itu mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang telah dideritanya. Mungkin, mungkin ini balasan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk wanita itu.

Balasan ketika belasan tahun yang lalu seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan aneh menenangkannya di bawah guyuran hujan. Menenangkan dirinya dan menawarkan senyum serta pelukan hangat saat dirinya merasa terpuruk dan hancur ketika seluruh keluarganya meninggal akibat peristiwa perampokan sadis yang membantai seluruh keluarganya.

Sasuke tidak mengharapkan hal yang lebih, dirinya hanya ingin bisa menjadi tempat wanita itu pulang –meski bukan dalam artian sebagai sepasang kekasih, atau seorang suami. Karena Sasuke tahu, Hinata tidak akan pernah mungkin ia gapai, wanita itu terlalu tinggi, terlallu berharga, dan terlalu indah untuk Sasuke miliki. Biarlah ia menyimpan dan memendam perasaannya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Hinata tidak perlu tahu –wanita Hyuuga itu tidak perlu tahu, jika dirinya sudah lama berubah selama ini. Berubah karena Hinata yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

.

.

.

_**Fin **_


End file.
